


inconveniences

by alessandriana



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/pseuds/alessandriana
Summary: Hank was not having the best of all possible days.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



> A tiny little ficlet, written as a distraction from the election, for egelantier's prompt: "D&D hank whump with hank and eric being bros? :D? :D?"

Hank was not having the best of all possible days. 

"You should put me down," he said, into Eric's back. The position was making blood rush to his head. "I can walk, really. This is embarrassing." 

Eric scoffed; Hank could just picture the look on his face, the way his eyes were probably rolling skyward. "You are _leaking blood_ onto my _cape_ right now, Hank." 

"It's not that bad--"

Eric's hand shifted to clamp down on the wound in Hank's upper thigh, and Hank yelped. " _Leaking_ , Hank. I'm never going to get the stains out."

Hank muttered, "Please, like we don't all know how to get blood out of cloth by now." His head was beginning to swim, from the blood loss or the position, he wasn't sure. 

"That doesn't mean it isn't a pain! There's no washing machines in this world!" Eric shifted Hank further up, and Hank let out a grunt as Eric's shoulder jabbed him in the solar plexus. "Next time, don't go jumping in front of things with that many teeth, alright?"

"Next time, don't drop your shield so I don't _have_ to," Hank said. There was silence, for a minute-- a little bit guilty.

"Thanks," Eric said, finally. 

"Mmph. Anytime." 

"Are you passing out? You'd better not be passing out." 

Hank was definitely passing out. "No," he said.

"You suck."

It was at this point that Hank did, in fact, pass out. But he might have been smiling a little when he did.


End file.
